memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Deep Space 9 (II)
For the mirror universe counterpart, see Terok Nor (mirror). :For this station's predecessor, see Deep Space 9. Deep Space 9 was a Federation starbase under construction in 2383. The construction of this station began shortly after the destruction of its Cardassian predecessor. Under the advisement of Federation President Nanietta Bacco and the Bajoran First Minister, it was decided that this one would be the third Starfleet space station to bear the name Deep Space 9. Notable Locations *'Hub': The Hub serves as the Operations center of the station and is located at the intersection of the two vertical rings. It features multiple levels including a centralized briefing table, a dedicated workstation for the Security chief, and multiple other stations. The Captain's office is directly attached. *'Park': The Park is a large, natural area featuring a cultivated woodland, swimming pools, a theatre, and other recreational areas. *'Plaza': The Plaza is the shopping center for the station and serves as the Promenade for the new station. Quark's Bar is located here. *'Hospital': Also known as Sector General, the Hospital is the medical center of Deep Space 9 and is directly beneath the Plaza. History The skeleton of the station was laid out by the Starfleet Corps of Engineers in 2383 under the supervision of Miles O'Brien, who would be staying on as the Chief Engineer for the duration of the project, as well as once it was completed. It remained in the same location as the former station, despite the collapse of the Bajoran Wormhole. Nog noted that although he hoped they did not have to move it to the original position orbiting Bajor, he was sure that she could take it if the need arose. Deep Space 9 became partially habitable and operational in September 2384. It was due to be fully operational and officially opened August 27th 2385. Specifications and layout Deep Space 9 was the first of the Federation's new Frontier class, and the largest deep space station in operation in 2385. At normal capacity, it supported a population of 13,000 and was capable of taking on the passengers and crew of dozens of ships that made dock. It was made up of three intersecting rings, perpendicular to each other, with a central spherical core. The rings housed docking facilities, repair bays and cargo bays, as well as sensor arrays, shield generators and weapons ports. The operations center, informally known as the Hub, was located at the upper intersection of the two vertical rings. Crew manifest *Commanding officer: **Captain Ro Laren (2384) * First officer: ** Colonel Cenn Desca (2384) * Chief science officer: ** Lieutenant Commander John Candlewood (2384) * Security chief: ** Lieutenant Commander Jefferson Blackmer (2384) * Security officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Sarina Douglas (2384) * Chief engineer: ** Chief Miles O'Brien (2384) * Assistant chief engineer: ** Lieutenant Commander Nog (2384) * Chief medical officer: ** Commander Julian Bashir (2384) * Tactical officers: ** Dalin Zivan Slaine (2384) ** Lieutenant Aleco Vel (2384) *Strategic Operations officer: **Captain Typhuss James Kira (2387) Support vessels *[[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]] *USS Glyrhond *USS Rio Grande Category:Federation starbases Category: Space stations Category:Starbases